Transformers Prime: Youngling Adventures
by Kingstriker
Summary: Just a series of 10 stories involving some of the characters from Transformers Prime as younglings. Some stories may mix into others. Most of them revolve around Bumblebee, Optimus or Shockwave. Sorry for horrible summary!
1. Episode 1: The Oneopticed Kid

Transformers Prime: Youngling Adventures

_**I have been wanting to do this for while now. Just thinking what I could do if the Transformers were younglings. I hope this story becomes very good. **__**HOLY CRAP DID YOU GUYS KNOW SHOCKWAVE IS COMING TO TRANSFORMERS PRIME! They say his design is heavily based on his G1 design. I just hope he has two arms and hands instead of one arm being a gun. By the way, when writing a story with Shockwave in it. Until I see the TF: Prime version of Shockwave, I decide to use his TFA design.**_

Episode 1: The one-opticed kid

Over at the Iacon Daycare Center, all the younglings were happily sleeping on the floor scattered around. Optimus and Megatron usually slept close to each other. Megatron was over-protective of Optimus since Optimus was his little brother. Arcee was the only femme there which usually caused arguments and fights between other mechs over her. Starscream and Soundwave often talk a lot and accidently end up falling asleep near each other. Dreadwing always cuddled up with his blanket that had his name on it. Knockout and Breakdown were the other brothers in the place. However, they didn't sleep near each other. What none of them knew, was that a new mech was about to join them. Later, one of the femme caretakers gathered all the younglings together for an announcement.

"Okay everyone, we have a new boy to join us!" The femme said.

Bee hopped up and down excitedly and shook Optimus who was beside him.

"Hey Optimus, what do you think he will look like?" Bee asked.

"I don't know! What do you think Megy?" Optimus asked tugging on Megatron's crossed arms.

"Okay first of all don't call me "Megy". Second, he's probably totaly different from us." Megatron said seemingly uninterested.

"Okay, we want you all to make him feel welcome and he's very shy!" The femme said and stood to the side. "I want you all to meet Shockwave."

Everyone looked at the purple mech. He only had one-optic which stunned most of them. He had a more scary appearance with his antenna's, lack of facial features, silver clawed servos and his only optic. He looked embarrased to be stared at by a bunch of others. Bee was the first to break away from the group and come up to the shy mech.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee, but you can just call me "Bee"! Bee said holding out a hand.

Shockwave hesitated at first, but kindly shook Bee's hand careful not to grip him too hard. Soon enough, everybody came up to meet him. While Shockwave was glad to be greeted, he was still scared of most of them.

"You made it just in time! It's snack time!" Optimus cheered. Megatron began to drool.

"Fat-aft!" Bee said smacking Megatron's belly awaking Megatron from his drooling.

"Shockwave, I've never seen a mech like you before. That one eye makes you look very cool!" Optimus said pointing at it.

"Come on, let's eat!" Bee said grabbing one of Shockwave's arms and dragging him over to one of the circle tables in the next room.

Each table could fit 6 people only. Bee invited Shockwave over to his table with Optimus, Starscream, Soundwave and Megatron. They all waited as the caretakers got the snacks ready. Megatron was becoming impatient, Starscream and Soundwave were talking, Optimus was trying to see the nearbye TV and Bee was talking to Shockwave.

"You don't talk much, what's wrong?" Bee asked the shy mech.

Shockwave looked at him and bended his optic to make a sad optic. He looked back at the table. Bee's doorwings dropped in sadness. Bee wanted Shockwave to feel welcomed and happy. He put a servo on Shockwave's claws.

"It's okay Shockwave, we all want you to feel welcomed, don't be afraid to talk. I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Bee assured.

This made Shockwave lighten up a bit. He looked at Bee and spoke.

"I...thought no one would like me here!" Shockwave said.

"Shockwave, of course most of us will. Mabye not that meany Cliffjumper. But I'm sure everyone besides him is happy to see you. By the way, nice british-accent!" Bee said.

"Thanks...nice paint!" Shockwave said back. Bee blushed.

"Aw, thanks hehe!" Bee said a little embarrased.

Soon the snacks arrived. Megatron began to quickly eat his making Optimus face-palm. Starscream and Soundwave continued to talk while they ate. Optimus slowly ate his wanting to make it last. Bee waited for Shockwave to eat. Shockwave was slowly sipping his energon.

"Hey Shockwave how is it?" Bee asked.

"It's great!" Shockwave said.

This made Bee smile. He began to also eat. Later it was play time. Optimus and Megatron continued to watch the TV, Knock Out and Breakdown were drawing, Dreadwing and Barricade were using building blocks, and Soundwave and Starscream were trying to read. Shockwave looked all around for something to play with. Just then Arcee came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Shockwave turned around and quickly blushed.

"Hi Shockwave!" Arcee said happily.

Shockwave could barely speak. He mumbled instead. "Hi".

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Arcee asked shyly.

"Sure!" Shockwave said sounding more brave.

"When I get older, should I go out with Barricade or Cliffjumper?" Arcee said pointing to the two mechs nearbye.

Shockwave looked at both of them. He scratched his head.

"Uh, well, Cliff looks more like a strong guy, but mabye too bossy. Bee told me how mean he is. Barricade however, seems to be the protective type, he's also nice. Mabye him." Shockwave suggested. Arcee smiled.

"I knew it, thank you!" Arcee said and gave a quick kiss to Shockwave's cheek making him blush.

A few minutes later Shockwave noticed a red ball left alone in a corner. His attenna's twitched happily as he walked over. He made sure the ball wasn't a ball that could get popped by his claws. Once he realized it wasn't, he slowly proceeded to grab the ball. However, once he did, he heard a yell.

"HEY!"

Shockwave turned around to see Cliffjumper looking at him with anger in his eyes. Shockwave froze upon seeing the mech. Cliff walked right up to him and snatched the ball away from Shockwave.

"THAT'S MINE!" Cliff growled.

Shockwave didn't know what to say back. Cliff continued.

"Ah yes, the new kid! Wasn't expecting a one-eyed bot to ever come here!" Cliff said examining him.

Shockwave felt offended. He began to nearly cry.

"What a baby!" Cliff said staring right into Shockwave's face.

"He's shy, stop bothering him!" Bee said coming towards him.

"What do you want bug?" Cliff said with an annoyed tone.

"I want you to leave him alone!" Bee snapped back.

Cliff growled and clenched his fists. Shockwave was worried.

"Why don't you make me bug?" Cliff said and actually shoved Bee to the ground. Shockwave gasped.

"Wimp!" Cliff said.

Shockwave clenched his fists in anger. He lunged at Cliff and delivered a sever punch to Cliff's face. Cliff went flying nearly half-way across the room. This got everybody's attention. Cliff didn't know how dangerous and tough Shockwave really was. Cliff recovered and tried to get back up, only to receive 2 more fists to the face and a slash to the chest knocking him into a nearbye treasure chest knocking it over. Shockwave was about to continue the beating when he was held back by Barricade and Optimus. Cliff was bruised up badly and was now curled in a ball next to the tipped over chest. Bee walked over and put a servo on Shockwave's shoulder.

"You okay?" Shockwave asked calming down.

"Yeah, I'm good. But are you?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just get so angry when me or my friends get picked on. I just go insane!" Shockwave said.

"It's alright, thank you for standing up for me!" Bee said.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you fight someone like him." Shockwave said.

"So, what about the ball?" Optimus asked pointing to it.

"Let's squish it!" Barricade said.

"No, Cliff doesn't deserve that much does he?" Bee asked.

"Ugh!" Barricade groaned.

Meanwhile, Cliff was crying while still lying next to the chest. Just then he opened his optics to see his ball being handed to him. It was Shockwave who was giving it to him. Cliff wide-opticed at first, but he slowly took it. He was confused.

"But...I...you..." Cliff couldn't figure out what to say.

"We decided not to crush it!" Shockwave said, then came closer to him. "Don't you ever mess with me or my friends, or else those horns are coming off, got it?" He added showing his claws to him with a shine effect going down them and twinkling at the sharp ends. Cliff quickly nodded.

"I'm sorry" Cliff said.

"You better!" Shockwave said and walked away without another word.

Cliff just sat there with his ball and bounced it a little. The rest of the day, Cliff couldn't speak to anyone since the caretakers had put him in time-out until the next snack time. When it was time, everybody sat at the same tables. Even after what Cliff had did, his friends still let him sit with them. Shockwave had brought over some paper and some crayons to the table as he was finishing a picture. Bee was amazed.

"Wow, that looks really good!" Bee said admiring the picture.

"Thanks, I try my best!" Shockwave said and finally finished it. It was a picture of Shockwave with a cape standing on top of a bunch of evil bots. The picture showed a sunset in the background which also had Bee in the back clapping. He had drawn himself with bruises and dents to show how tough the battle was. He stood with one leg foward and his hands on his hips looking up to the sky proudly.

"Someday, that will be me!" Shockwave said happily.

"A hero?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, mabye!" Shockwave said.

"You should talk to Barricade about joining the police. Barricade could give you hero tips!" Optimus suggested.

"I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea!" Shockwave said.

Later, Shockwave in fact, did talk to Barricade about police work. Barricade was pleased that he was interested.

"One of the most important things you need to be able to do is fight! That little display I saw with you and that punk Cliff was impressive, but he never fought back. You might need to train though mabye in a few years. But don't worry, I'll train you! Though I'm still going through a little bit of training myself, I can show you what I know." Barricade offered pleasing Shockwave.

"That would be great, thank you!" Shockwave said. "By the way, where did Cliff go?"

"Don't worry, Optimus and Megatron have made sure he won't bother anyone again. He's over there in the corner." Barricade said pointing to Cliff sleeping with his ball wrapped in his arms. "Also, about that "Hero" thing, you already are one!" he added.

"I am?" Shockwave asked surprised.

"Absolutely, you saving Bee from Cliff was a heroic act. You will make quite the member of my future police team." Barricade said.

"Thanks!" Shockwave said.

Just then Bee came up and tapped Shockwave on the shoulder.

"Hey Shockwave, want to help me and Dreadwing build a tower?" Bee asked.

"Sure, coming Barricade?" Shockwave asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I'm going to get some energon." Barricade said as the others left. "That mech is something special!"

**_End of episode 1!_**

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Episode 2: Best Friend

Episode 2: Best Friend

It was after snack time when Optimus had decided to watch some TV. He and a few others laughed when a funny scene came. Optimus tapped Megatron on the shoulder.

"Hey Megatron did you see that?" Optimus laughed but his laughter stopped when he saw Megatron was making a list. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out who should be my best friend. I've narrowed it down to 4, Dreadwing, Breakdown, Barricade or Knock Out." Megatron said thinking.

"Uh, Barricade is now Shockwave's best friend and Knock Out's best friend is Wheeljack." Optimus said.

"Oh, well I kinda figured Breakdown and Dreadwing would be left. Well, there both big, bulky...creepy." Megatron said still thinking. Megatron looked over to see Dreadwing building another tower. Then he sees Breakdown throwing different balls around hitting a nearbye Starscream in the process.

"Are you sure Breakdown would want to be your best friend?" Optimus asked seeing Starscream chase after Breakdown.

"Mabye, perhaps we should test them." Megatron suggested.

What Megatron didn't know was that Dreadwing had always wanted to be Megatron's most trusted friend. But he was too afraid to ask in case it was already taken. He and Breakdown have never seen optic-to-optic with each other. Breakdown was clumsy and crazy while Dreadwing was kind and smart. Breakdown teased Dreadwing about never becoming a close friend of Megatron's. Dreadwing wonders how Breakdown has any friends since he is so clumsy. No wonder one of his friends is Bulkhead. Megatron was first going to test Breakdown. Breakdown, now with 5 claw marks across his chest, was still throwing toys around when Megatron walked over. Megatron tries to get in the path of one of the toys as a test and gets hit in the head by a frisbee. A toy he should have avoided.

"Hehe, watch where your going Megatron!" Breakdown snickered.

Megatron, slightly dazed, responded.

"Why are you throwing things?" Megatron asked.

"Eh, I'm bored, but also trying to knock a few blocks off of Dreadwing's dumb tower!" Breakdown said tossing an object right above a passing by Bee.

"Well aparently you aren't a good thrower." Megatron said. "So, I need to know how many friends you have!"

"Tons!" Breakdown lied. Megatron crossed his arms. "Okay, not a lot!"

"Any best friends?" Megatron asked smirking.

"Well, I'm either thinking Bulkhead or Cliffjumper." Breakdown said. "Haven't decided yet."

_"That poor moron!"_ Megatron thought shaking his head.

"Am I not one of your friends?" Megatron asked the test question.

"Uh, if you want, we don't really talk much!" Breakdown said confused.

"Alright, I got to go, I'll see you later." Megatron said walking away. "Well, that only leaves one person left. Dreadwing."

As Megatron walked towards Dreadwing, he didn't realize Dreadwing was about to knock the tower down. Dreadwing swiped it with his blanket knocking the nearly 5 feet tall block tower onto Megatron injuring him even more.

"UH-OH, MEGATRON ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Dreadwing said shoving the blocks off of him.

Now Megatron had a bruised chest and his left optic was faintly blackened. Dreadwing picked up Megatron worried he was about to get the pounding of a lifetime. But Megatron, dazed again, was happy SOMEONE said sorry.

"It's alright Dreadwing, I just wanted to ask you something." Megatron said wiping himself off.

"Really what?" Dreadwing asked.

"How many friends do you have?"

"A lot, mostly all you guys, except mechs like Breakdown or Cliffjumper." Dreadwing said.

"Do you have a best friend?" Megatron asked the test question.

"Well, no, I have been wanting to ask you the same thing." Dreadwing said shyly.

Megatron was surprised, he always wondered why he felt so close to Dreadwing whenever they talked. Dreadwing continued.

"But I don't think I'm worthy of being your best friend." Dreadwing said sadly. Megatron smiled and put a clawed-servo on Dreadwing's shoulder.

"Dreadwing, I believe you will make a fine best friend for me, I'll think about it and get back to you! Okay?" Megatron said.

"Okay!" Dreadwing said.

"Good, I'll see you later!" Megatron said walking away.

Megatron walked back to where Optimus was still sitting at the TV.

"So, what happened to you?" Optimus said.

"None of your concern, anyways I think I found my answer." Megatron said looking back at his list.

"Really who?" Optimus asked leaning so far in front of Megatron to see the list that Megatron had to shove Optimus' head back with his hand.

"Well, Breakdown didn't work out so well, I'm kinda going for Dreadwing." Megatron said.

"Excellent choice!" Optimus said.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing was talking to Barricade and Shockwave about what Megatron had said. Breakdown overheard this and walked over to him laughing.

"You? Megatron's best friend? As if!" Breakdown chuckled as Dreadwing turned around and growled.

"What do you want?" Dreadwing snarled.

"Megatron would never choose you for a best friend!" Breakdown said.

"He would so! He told me! Why do you care?" Dreadwing said.

"Heh, if I wanted to be best friends with Megatron, he would've chosen me in a spark-beat! Not some weakling like you!" Breakdown said. Barricade and Shockwave gasp. Dreadwing clenched his fists so hard his claws began to sink into his own hand.

"WEAKLING? LISTEN HERE WIMP!" Dreadwing said storming towards Breakdown.

"WIMP?" Breakdown snarled as both mech's face were inches from each other.

"YEAH I SAID IT, I'M STRONGER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Dreadwing snapped back.

"YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE YOUR NAME CHANGES FROM DREADWING TO DEADWING!" Breakdown threatened.

"MAKE ME!"

Breakdown lost it and shoved Dreadwing into a wall narrowly missing Barricade and Shockwave. Since they were younglings, the wall didn't crack from impact. Dreadwing shoved Breakdown from him and tackled him starting a brief tussle. However, the scuffle was really one-sided as Dreadwing was stronger than Breakdown as was easily beating him. Barricade and Shockwave silently walked away as they didn't want to break it up. The fight only lasted 10 seconds before a figure appeared in front of them causing them to stop. It was Megatron. Dreadwing picked himself up and looked embarrased. Breakdown got up and smirked thinking Dreadwing just lost his chances. Megatron shook his head in dissaproval.

"What's wrong with you two?" Megatron asked.

"Ask him!" Dreadwing pointed to Breakdown.

"Breakdown, why are you trying to start fights with Dreadwing?" Megatron asked.

"Well, I-" Breakdown was now too embarrased to answer, that, and he didn't really have one. "I don't know!"

"I didn't think so, get going, I'll speak with you later!" Megatron said.

Breakdown looked at Dreadwing who smirked. He squinted his optics and walked away defeated.

"Uh, did I ruin my chances?" Dreadwing asked turning back to Megatron and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, and I've decided you to be my best friend!" Megatron smiled.

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yep!"

Dreadwing was excited. Optimus and Bee walked over.

"So, did you choose?" Optimus asked.

"Yep, he's right here!" Megatron said. "Just try not to get me hurt again!" he added pointing to his chest which had dents.

"Hehe, sorry!" Dreadwing said laughing slightly.

Later, Megatron had that talk with Breakdown which included threatening him that if he tried to fight Dreadwing again he would have to deal with Megatron. He also told him to apolagize to Dreadwing for starting problems with him. Once Megatron was done, Breakdown was left to think about how to change his life around. However, he was happy about one thing, after apolagizing to Dreadwing and having a talk with Megatron, he had earned even more friends.

_**End of episode 2!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Episode 3: Cold Love

Episode 3: Cold Love

It was a cold day at the Daycare Center. Nap time had started but not everybody could get to sleep because of the cold. Mostly Arcee. She was busy finding a good place to rest but everyone had taken up the good spots and she didn't want to be near the windows.

"Oh geez, why is it so cold?" Arcee complained silently as she looked around.

She spotted once again, Megatron cuddling with Optimus. She knew that wouldn't work out for her, but she would try anything to get warm. She snuck her way over to them and put her back against Megatron's. There, she felt instant warmth. But also ended up waking Megatron.

"Arcee, what are you doing?" Megatron said rolling over releasing his grip on Optimus.

"I was trying to get warm!" Arcee said. "Sorry for disturbing you!"

"It's okay, I couldn't get any sleep either. But please, don't do that!" Megatron said with a concerned look.

"Alright, I'll look for someone else." Arcee said getting up and walking away. "Now who should I try?"

Arcee walked past Cliff who was sucking his thumb for some reason, Wheeljack who laid face-down like he was dead, Bulkhead who seem to be having a bad dream and Bee who was curled up in a corner. Arcee finally saw Knock Out and Breakdown who had accidently fallen asleep next to each other. Arcee smiled and quickly tried to squeeze in between them. Her plan lasted for only 5 minutes until Breakdown rolled over and squished Arcee under him. Arcee screamed in pain waking Breakdown up.

"Arcee, what happened?" Breakdown asked rolling off of her and helping her up.

"YOU LITTLE...sorry, it wasn't your fault, I was trying to get some warmth by laying in between you two." Arcee said calming down. Knock Out woke up.

"Whoa, sorry Breakdown, didn't mean to sleep that close to you!" Knock Out said finding a different spot.

Next, Arcee tried out Soundwave. Soundwave had his tentacles wrapped around himself. Arcee layed next to him and tried to gather all the tentacles and and wrap them around her. But Soundwave awoke to see Arcee smiling nervously.

"Uh...Arcee?" Soundwave said taking back his tentacles. He was now embarrased.

"Sorry Soundwave, I was just very cold!" Arcee said.

"I understand, but you can't just grab my tentacles like that!" Soundwave said.

"I'm sorry!" Arcee said.

"It's okay, just...you know...I rather keep my tentacles to myself." Soundwave said.

"Well, mabye Starscream or Shockwave could-"

"NOPE!" Starscream and Shockwave said at the same time as they had overheard the conversation.

"Scrap!"

Arcee was now completely lost. She looked at everyone. They all looked so warm. Then finally, she spotted Dreadwing with his blanket over him. The blanket looked easy to snatch away. Arcee grinned and tip-toed over. Dreadwing was faced away from her making the plan easier. She slowly reached for the blanket and snatched it away. Dreadwing didn't move once. Arcee felt guilty for taking his blanket, but she promised herself to tell him later. Just as she layed down in an empty spot with the blanket on top of her, she noticed Barricade waking up and noticing her.

"Hey Arcee, why are you still up?" Barricade said.

"Just so cold! Aren't you?" Arcee asked as Barricade came closer to her.

"Well, I was, but not when I'm around you!" Barricade said looking at her up and down.

"Uh..." Arcee didn't know what to say. She just stared into Barricade's optics as he layed down beside her.

"Come on Arcee, I've seen the signs, you want me!" Barricade said coming even closer.

"Well, I-" Arcee was cut off by Barricade putting a claw on her lips.

"And I want you!" Barricade said grinning.

Barricade's claw on her lips made a shiver go through her body. Her cheeks became as red as Knock Out or Cliffjumper.

"But...we aren't old enough to love each other!" Arcee said sadly as Barricade put his finger down.

"I know, but at least we know who we want to be with when we _are_ older!" Barricade said also sounding ashamed.

"So..."

"So..."

Arcee thought of what to say next while tapping her fingers on the ground. Barricade was doing the same though only faster. It was silent as they looked away from each other embarrased. Barricade then turned back and began to walk his index and middle claw towards Arcee's hand. Soon they tapped on top of Arcee's hand catching her attention. Barricade smirked.

"Are we too young to mabye...kiss?" Barricade asked.

"Well, I don't think so! But...how long?" Arcee asked.

"Mabye 5 seconds?" Barricade suggested.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt!" Arcee said.

They both gulp and slowly move their faces closer and closer to each other with their optics closed. Soon, their lips touched and the 5 seconds started. However, it became a feeling that just felt so good. They began to moan. Soon their tongues ended up intertwining. The 5 seconds had turned into 10 seconds as Barricade reached to wrap his arms around Arcee. After 15 seconds Arcee stopped him by pushing him away. They both blush hard and look worried that they might have made the other one upset.

"Well, how was that?" Barricade asked. "I think I went too far."

"A little bit you did, but...it was amazing!" Arcee said.

"Well, should we save...you know...the rest for when we are older?" Barricade asked while evily smirking.

"Yes, this was just a demo...for right now!" Arcee smirked. "I'll kick your aft if you try this again while we are young...officer!" She added also evily smirking.

"Alright, alright!" Barricade said getting up and going back to his previous resting spot, but not before looking back at Arcee and winking.

Arcee felt completely warm after that. She quietly picked up the blanket and slowly placed it back on Dreadwing.

"Thank you!" Arcee whispered as she went back to her spot.

Little did she know, Dreadwing had been up the whole time smirking.

"Hehe, glad to be of service you two!" Dreadwing whispered.

_**End of episode 3!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Episode 4: Scare Night

Episode 4: Scare Night

One Saturday night, the younglings were voting on what to watch during movie night at Shockwave's house. It was 10:00 PM and they were all in Shockwave's basement. Everyone from the daycare center was there. Megatron stood in front of all of them.

"Alright, who votes Romance?" Megatron asked.

Wheeljack, Arcee, Barricade and Optimus raised their hands.

"Alright, what about comedy?"

Bee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead raised their hands.

"Uh...SCI-FI?"

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave rasied their hands.

"Okay...Breakdown, Knock Out and Dreadwing didn't raise their hands." Megatron said pointing at them.

"I don't know!" Dreadwing said cuddling his blanket.

"Doesn't matter to me!" Knock Out said.

"Yeah, their all good choices!" Breakdown said. "Wait, what did you choose?"

"I chose Comedy!" Megatron said.

"Ah, who am I kidding...Romance!" Knock Out said.

"SCI-FI!" Dreadwing said.

"Comedy!" Breakdown said.

"Uh, Megatron, did you forget a genre!" Optimus asked tilting his head.

"Oops, I forgot...Horror!" Megatron announced.

Everyone raised their hands. Soundwave and Shockwave did slightly.

"Well, the hands have it, HORROR IT IS!" Megatron yelled.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Soundwave and Shockwave look at each other concerned. During the movie, there was shivering, shaking, near yelling, and optic-widening. Dreadwing hid under his blanket. Arcee and Barricade held each other's hand tightly. Starscream dug his claws into the floor. Optimus was chewing on his fingers, then actually grabbed Bee's hand and chewed on his, much to Bee's disgust. Megatron was also starting to get scared but refused to show it. Bulkhead and Wheeljack couldn't stop looking at the screen. Cliffjumper was having a good time. Soundwave and Shockwave covered their optics refusing to see anymore. By the end of the movie, only Cliffjumper was left looking at the screen, everyone else had turned away.

"It's a shame that they made 4 movies out of this one." Cliff said smirking.

Later, Shockwave had allowed everyone to stay over for the night. They all had brought their sleeping bags. They all layed scattered around. Some stayed up to talk while some fell asleep.

"So, how was it?" Starscream asked.

"It was...a little bit scary!" Optimus said.

"A LITTLE BIT? IT WAS HORRIFYING!" Bee yelled.

"I'm scared to sleep now!" Shockwave said.

"Please, guys, it wasn't that bad!" Megatron said trying to sound brave.

"Come on Megatron you know you were scared." Starscream said.

"I will never be scared...of anything!" Megatron snarled.

"Everybody is scared of something!" Bee said.

"Please, I've never been scared before." Megatron scoffed.

"I bet we could scare you!" Starscream said.

Megatron's sword popped out.

"Wanna try?" Megatron asked threatningly. Starscream raised up his claws in defense.

"Alright you guys stop! It's getting late let's go to bed!" Shockwave said.

"Alright!" They all said.

Later that night, Megatron was having trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned. He mumbled and groaned. He seemed to be having a bad dream.

"No...don't...stay away...go away...leave me alone..." Megatron mumbled in his sleep.

His mumbling soon woke up a now angry Starscream.

"Megatron, would you quiet down, I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Starscream snarled turning his back to Megatron.

Megatron tried again to sleep. But he just couldn't. He woke up again and sat up looking around. Everyone was asleep but him. Earlier, the younglings had brought over drinks and snacks. But now the snacks and drinks were all eaten and drunk. He thought about heading upstairs to the fridge but he would have to ask first. Megatron rubbed his tired optics and quietly got up to walk over to Shockwave. He poked Shockwave on the head worried he was going to be mad. Shockwave awoke very annoyed.

"What is it Megatron?" Shockwave said getting up with his claws on his hips.

"I was just asking if I can get some energon from your fridge. We ran out of energon down here!" Megatron explained.

Shockwave noticed the empty containers and was surprised.

"Oh, you're right! Well the storage room is right there!" Shockwave pointed to a door nearbye. "Only get ONE cube!"

"Fine!" Megatron said and happily proceeded towards the storage room.

Inside, a bunch of energon cubes were huddled in the little room. Just as he grabbed one from the pile, the door shut behind him locking him in. Megatron went into a panic and banged on the door.

"HELP! HELP! I'M TRAPPED! I'M SCARED!" Megatron yelled banging on the door.

It turns out, Shockwave and Optimus were holding the door. Soundwave and Starscream had a camera ready. All the other younglings were snickering. Megatron continued to bang on the door.

"I'M SCARED! AHH! LET ME OUT!" Megatron yelled. Then he took out his little fuison cannon and blasted the door knocking Optimus and Shockwave into the air.

Starscream snapped the picture just as Megatron was shown with a terrified look on his face. Megatron saw that everybody was laughong at him. Starscream showed him the picture and Megatron became embarrased. Then, Megatron growled. All the younglings stopped laughing and watched as Megatron's growling turned to whimpering. Megatron suddenly bursted into crying. He ran into a corner of the room and curled into a ball. Everyone now felt ashamed.

"Oh man!" Optimus said.

"We didn't mean to make him cry!" Bee said.

"Why did we do that?" Shockwave said. "This is probably why he never wanted to admit it."

"Usually after watching a horror movie, playing scary tricks afterwards can have a very long-lasting effect on a person." Starscream said.

"Optimus go talk to him! Take this!" Soundwave said giving him the picture.

Optimus agreed, took the picture, and headed over to Megatorn. Megatron hid his face from everyone. Optimus came towards him and sat beside him.

"Megatron? You okay?" Optimus asked.

"No, I didn't want anyone to see me like this! What did I do to deserve this?" Megatron said uncovering his face.

"I'm sorry, this may not have been my idea, but I'll take the blame." Optimus said.

"Okay, but now you all know that I really do get scared!" Megatron said.

"If it makes you feel any better-" Optimus shows him the picture, then rips it up! Megatron smiles.

"Thank you!" Megatron said and hugs his brother who hugs back.

All the younglings smile at the sight of it. Megatron and Optimus stand up and walk back to Bee, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave.

"So, who had the idea?" Megatron asked.

Optimus looks at Bee who looks at Shockwave who looks at Soundwave who looks at Starscream.

"What? I didn't think of it! He did!" Starscream said pointing to Wheeljack. Megatron smirks.

"What can I say? I love scary pranks!" Wheeljack says nervously as Megatron cracks his knuckles.

"You thought what you did was scary, I'll show you what scary really is!" Megatron said advancing towards Wheeljack.

"Uh-oh, come on! Let's talk about this!" Wheeljack said backing up into a wall.

While Megatron beats up Wheeljack, the others watch.

"Hmm, that _is_ scary!" Bee said.

"Better than that horror movie!" Shockwave said.

_**End of episode 4!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Episode 5: I'm Sorry

Episode 5: I'm Sorry

Optimus and Shockwave were talking on Optimus' porch when Starscream came by looking concerned. Optimus was the first to show the look back.

"Starscream, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"It's Soundwave, he's not coming out of his house because of yesterday!" Starscream said.

"What happened?" Shockwave asked.

"Remember that Monster Truck Rally Race we all missed on TV because the Daycare Center burnt to the ground...for unknown reasons? Well, everyone has been taken his face-screen for granted by asking him to play the race for them since he can broadcast shows and movies. He got offended and ran to his house crying. Those fragging bots. That is very rude!" Starscream snarled.

"Aw poor guy!" Optimus felt ashamed.

"Alright! Who's the wise guy to make that idea in the first place?" Shockwave snarled.

"Don't know! We better ask and whoever it is, their going to get a major aft kicking." Starscream said.

"Wait, instead of beating on someone, why can't we just talk to Soundwave instead." Optimus suggested.

"You take the fun out of everything!" Starscream said.

Over at Soundwave's house, Soundwave was on his bed still crying while cuddling with his pillow. Lazerbeak layed beside him concerned for his brother.

"Why would they ask that?" Soundwave cried.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Soundwave? It's Optimus, Shockwave and Starscream, we want to talk!" Optimus called out.

"GO AWAY!" Soundwave snarled from his window.

"He's pissed!" Shockwave said.

"Soundwave please let us in!" Optimus pleaded.

In response, Lazerbeak came out the window and blasted a warning shot at them.

"Wait, I know what I need to do!" Starscream said.

"Dude, we shouldn't mess with him. He's like the second toughest after Shockwave!" Optimus said.

"It's true!" Shockwave agreed.

"But he's my best friend. I'll be fine! You guys wait out here!" Starscream said. "If you two eavesdrop, you're afts are mine!"

Starscream picked the lock on the door with his claws and headed in. He quickly ran up and stepped slowly towards Soundwave's room. Starscream gulped first, then opened the door making Soundwave jump off his bed.

"I said STAY AWAY!" Soundwave warned. "How did you get in?"

"Claws work like magic!" Starscream said holding them up. "But I'm here to help you through this!"

But Soundwave growled and came closer in response. Starscream held up his claws again in defense.

"Soundwave please, we're best friends! I don't want to fight you!" Starscream said shaking his hands nervously.

It went silent for a moment, Starscream was concerned. Soundwave just stood there with Lazerbeak by his side. Soundwave could see Starscream was very concerned. He ended up crying again.

"It was just so humiliating!" Soundwave cried running up and hugging Starscream. Starscream, without hesitation, hugged back tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Starscream said quietly.

They sat on the bed and talked.

"Don't any of the others know I don't have a face like the rest of you?" Soundwave said.

"Of course they do, I just can't believe they would ask you to do something like replay a Monster Truck Rally Race just because you're the one with a screen. That's so stupid! Was Bumblebee involved too?"

"No, he was concerned but I didn't want to talk to him."

"You think you hurt his feelings?"

"I hope not!"

"Listen, you not having a face is something special! In fact, it makes you better than us! Besides, you're a more advanced mech. Well, second to Shockwave. But not even he has a face either! He's happy with just one optic. You...you can do amazing things with that screen, don't turn your back on it." Starscream explained. "I'm pretty sure whoever had the idea didn't mean to offend you. Unlike someone like Cliffjumper, Wheeljack or Breakdown.

"Thank You Starscream, I had been having thoughts of actually getting a face and trading this in. But now I change my mind!" Soundwave said with a happier tone.

"And don't worry, whoever got the idea of mentioning this is going to get a major aft kicking." Starscream smirks then turns to the window. "WHAT THE FRAG?"

"OOPS! Sorry for the eavesdropping!" Optimus said. "Couldn't help it."

He and Shockwave had climbed the house to the bedroom window on the second floor. Suddenly Optimus loses his grip.

"Oh scrap, NO CLAWS!" Optimus yelled as he slips from the window and falls to the ground.

"Heh, heavy-aft!" Shockwave laughs.

"Heavy-aft huh?" Optimus says as he jumps up, grabs Shockwave from the window and both began a wrestling match on the ground.

"UGH!" Starscream face-palms. "So, you coming out, everyone is worried. I mean it, everyone is!"

"Well, yeah, we should find Bee, he's probably upset." Soundwave said.

Once outside they see Shockwave putting Optimus in a tight headlock.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Starscream snapped.

"You okay Soundwave?" Optimus asked.

"I'm better now!" Soundwave said as Lazerbeak attached back to him.

The four headed over to Bee's house to find he wasn't there!

"Where could he be?" Shockwave asks.

"There he is!" Starscream said pointing across the street.

Bee was walking towards them looking very upset.

"Bee, I'm sorry for ignoring you!" Soundwave apolagized.

"It's okay, I'm over it but..." He trailed off as he began crying and shaking.

"I DID IT, IT WAS ME! I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!" Bee cried. "I didn't mean to offend you, I was waiting for that show all week, I just got upset when I couldn't watch it. I became desperate! I'm sorry Soundwave! I'm sorry!" Bee cried even harder. The others looked at each other not even a bit mad. They all in fact had been wanting to watch it, only Bee got desperate. Soundwave didn't have time to react as Bee ran up and hugged him tightly. "I'M SORRY!"

Soundwave couldn't be mad! He hugged back as tight as he could. The others were silent...everything was silent...nobody else was around...everything...silent...

_**End of Episode 5!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Episode 6: Cleanest Mech Around

Episode 6: Cleanest Mech Around

Knock Out always bragged that he was the only mech that could stay clean all day. He would brag so much he would get on everybody's circuits. Mostly Breakdown since they were brothers. His bragging often would be slienced by either threats or beatings by Breakdown. Today, Knock Out was walking with Breakdown complaining about a tiny spot of mud he got on his arm. Breakdown was getting angrier by the minute. Once again he knew just how to slience him. He punched Knock Out in the arm.

"Would you shut up?" Breakdown said. "Is that all you care about?"

"I can't help if I was born with a complaining problem!" Knock Out snarled from getting hit.

"Well, you could at least not complain when I'm around! Besides, you think you're the most clean mech? No way, Barricade and Bumblebee keep their paint cleaner than you...sometimes Optimus." Breakdown said.

"WHAT? Primus no! I do!" Knock Out protested.

"Not really!" Breakdown said. "Besides while their paint is clean, yours is still muddy.

"Ugh, I'll just dirty up my claws trying to wipe it off." Knock Out said as he proceeded to do so.

But surprisingly it didn't come off. He clawed it harder...nothing.

"What? No! It's not going away!" Knock Out began to panic.

"How does a mud stain not come off?" Breakdown asks.

"I DON'T KNOW, I NEED HELP!" Knock Out yelled and ran off leaving Breakdown smirking.

Knock Out ran around trying to find his friends to help him. First he spotted Bumblebee walking by. He grabbed one of Bee's doorwings and tried to scratch it off...didn't work.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING?" Bee snarled yanking his doorwing back.

"I need to get this spot off!" Knock Out said trying to reach for his doorwing again.

"Get off my wing!" Bee said and ran away.

Next, Knock Out found Starscream talking to Soundwave on his porch. Knock Out ran up to them and grabbed Starscream's claws to scratch the mud stain off. Starscream gasped.

"HEY! Keep my claws off your filthy arm!" Starscream snapped.

"Oh come on screamer! I need to get this off!" Knock Out complained.

"Well my claws are off limits! Use somebody elses!" Starscream said turning his back towards him.

"Why is everybody being mean to me today?" Knock Out asked.

"We're not, we are just saying!" Soundwave said.

Knock Out left them and saw Optimus washing dirt of him from an earlier race. Knock Out praised Primus before running over and snatching the cloth away.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Trying to get this stain off!" Knock Out said furiously rubbing his arm.

But the stain didn't go away. Knock Out gasped.

"Optimus is there anyway you could possibly get this off?" Knock Out asked showing him the stain.

Optimus examined it closely, only to snicker. Knock Out scowled.

"What's so funny?" Knock Out snarled.

"Dude, that's not mud! THAT'S JUST A PERMANENT DECAL!" Optimus asked nearly falling on his back with laughter.

Knock Out was stunned. He froze for a good 10 seconds. His left optic began to twitch.

"BREAKDOWN!"

Later, Breakdown was sitting on his bed laughing his aft off. He couldn't stop laughing. He was the one who branded the mud-like decal on him last night while he was asleep.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FELL FOR THAT!" Breakdown laughed.

Breakdown's laughter stopped when Knock Out busted into his room. Knock Out was boiling mad and his left optic still twitched.

"BREAKDOWN! WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Knock Out snarled.

"Oh hey Knock Out, I see you finally figured it out!" Breakdown snickered.

"YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY?"

"Pretty much!"

"ALRIGHT BIG GUY, NOW IT'S ON!" Knock Out snarled and brought out his electrical prod!

"OH SCRAP!" Breakdown wide-opticed and was chased around the house.

At some point during the chase Breakdown was caught, beaten and electrocuted. Later Knock Out took a long bath. He made sure he was very clean.

"Finally, a nice shower to calm me down. Breakdown's lucky I was able to paint over it so it can't be seen. Looks like I'm back to being the cleanest mech around!" Knock Out bragged again recieving a groan from Breakdown a few doors down.

"SHUT UP KNOCK OUT...Primus!"

_**End of episode 6!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Episode 7: Seeing Double

Episode 7: Seeing Double

Barricade was very excited today, his cousin Makeshift was visiting for the summer. Makeshift was a kind but sometimes troublesome mech. He would often like to scare people and even play pranks with his shape-shifting powers. But he was a good mech at spark and friendly to anyone. He wore dark plating that was so dark he looked like a shadow with white optics. Barricade had been waiting for him to come but he hadn't showed up at his house yet.

"Where could he be?" Barricade thought deciding to find him.

Barricade walked around to ask if anybody had seen him. Unfortunately younglings were not able to transform as they were young. Their T-cogs only activate when they are much older kids and also adults. Barricade walked around but there was still no sign of him. But up ahead was Starscream who was going the same way he was.

"Hey Starscream, have you seen Makeshift yet?" Barricade asked.

Starscream turned around to him with a smirk on his face. Barricade looked confused.

"No, not yet!" Starscream said keeping the smirk.

"Are you okay?" Barricade asked.

"Yes...I just...saw something funny!" Starscream said walking away.

"Oookay!" Barricade said continuing the search.

Barricade wondered why Starscream was acting strange. A few minutes later he saw Cliff cleaning up random trash from his frontyard.

"Hey Cliff, have you seen Makeshift?"

Barricade notices that Cliff is using the same smirk Starscream used.

"No, but he might be here soon!" Cliff said continuing to pick up trash.

"Okay...why are you smirking?"

"No reason!" Cliff said dumping the trash into his trash can.

Barricade walked off puzzled. Cliff never liked picking up trash. Something was going on. Later he saw Bumblebee walking home with a new basketball he just bought. Barricade ran around in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Bumblebee, something strange is going on!"

"Like what?"

"Why have I seen Starscream and Cliffjumper using the same smirks on me?"

"Don't know! Mabye they learned it from each other!"

"Oh, well have you seen Makeshift?"

"No, but I want to meet him soon!"

"Alright, I'll see ya!"

Barricade leaves to still find Makeshift. He walks all the way to the local library. There, he gasped when he sees Starscream again, this time he's not smirking but instead simply smiling while reading. Barricade then sees Knock Out over by the romance section. He was smirking. Barricade face-palmed.

"Knock Out, why are you smirking!" Barricade asks coming towards him.

But Knock Out only looked at him, then walked away leaving the book behind. Barricade gasped.

"Knock Out, did you hear me?" Barricade said following him.

Knock Out disappeared behind a big shelf of books. But when Barricade walked around to the other side, Optimus is seen instead for some reason with his battle mask over his mouth.

"Optimus? Why are you wearing that?" Barricade asked.

Optimus looks at him and also walks away. Barricade follows him, only to bump into Starscream knocking them both on their afts.

"Ow, watch it officer!" Starscream snarled getting back up.

"Starscream? Where's Optimus?" Barricade said.

"Optimus? He's not here, but Soundwave is." Starscream said.

"Not even Knock Out?"

"No, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I must be seeing things! First I see you walking around and smirking, then I see Cliffjumper smirking while cleaning his frontyard, then I run into Bee who seemed to be normal. Now I come here and see you again. But Knock Out grins at me and leaves and I follow him. Instead of finding him, I see Optimus who also walks away, and now I'm seeing you yet again!" Barricade explained nearly running out of breath.

"Hmm, that is strange! But I've been here all day! Cliff hates cleaning and Knock Out and Optimus were never here!" Starscream said. "But what about Soundwave?"

The two thought for a moment, then they see Soundwave who is just leaving. The decide to confront him. Once outside the library, the run towards him.

"Soundwave! See anything strange lately?" Starscream asked.

"...No...why?" Soundwave asked nearly nervously.

Barricade could sense the nervousness in Soundwave's words. He gritted his teeth.

"Wait a minute, YOU'RE NOT SOUNDWAVE!" Barricade snarled.

"He's not?" Starscream asks.

"I am too, how could you accuse me of an imposter" Soundwave snapped back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU BETTER CHANGE BACK INTO YOU'RE NORMAL SELF BEFORE I CLOBBER YOU!" Barricade threatened.

"I AM SOUNDWAVE!" He snapped back again.

"PROVE IT!" Starscream snarled. "Bring out the tentacles!"

"The WHAT?" Soundwave said in alarm. That did it.

Barricade lunges at "Soundwave" and the two get into a brief brawl that Starscream tries to break up.

Starscream swipes at "Soundwave's" face-screen and suddenly the mech screams in pain ending the brawl.

"BARRICADE IT'S ME, MAKESHIFT!" The mech yells.

"WHAT? MAKESHIFT?" Barricade said in disbelief.

Once Barricade got off of him, Makeshift changes back into his real body stunning Barricade and Starscream.

"I was just joking with you the whole time!" Makeshift explained.

"So, you were Starscream, Cliffjumper, Knock Out and Optimus?" Barricade asks.

"Yeah, but that was the real Bumblebee." Makeshift said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad to see you but, don't do that, you had me worried you were never going to show up." Barricade said.

"Well, I thought I'd try out a little prank before showing myself, that ended pretty well didn't it?" Makeshift said squinting his optics.

"Sorry for the attack! But you really fooled me!" Barricade laughed nervously.

"It's okay, but now I have 5 slash marks across my face...Starscream!" Makeshift said squinting his optics at the mech.

"Sorry!" Starscream said rubbing the back of his head.

"At least it's not noticable with my dark plating." Makeshift said.

Just then the real Soundwave came up with Bee in tow.

"Why have I been hearing my name so many times?" Soundwave asks.

"Long story!" Starscream said.

_**End of episode 7!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Episode 8: Day at the Beach

Episode 8: Day at the Beach

A few of the younglings were at the beach playing. It was very hot outside but they were having a good time. Shockwave and Bumblebee were surfing, Optimus and Megatron were laying in the their own beach chairs and Starscream and Soundwave were building sand castles. Bee was getting jealous when a bunch of older femmes were admiring Shockwave's surfing stunts.

"Why isn't any femmes admiring me?" Bee asked.

"They should, all they ever do is look at me!" Shockwave said.

"But you have better moves than me!" Bee said.

At this point they arrived back at the sand and got off their boards.

"You have some good skills too, I don't know why they don't look at you. What is it about me that they like?" Shockwave wondered.

Bee groaned sadly and walked away, Shockwave was concerned. He looked at the group of femmes that were waving. Shockwave slightly waved back and followed Bee. Meanwhile, Starscream was putting many details on his castle, Soundwave scoffed.

"I don't think you need that many details Screamer!" Soundwave said coming over to his.

"I think I do, what's wrong with it?" Starscream asks.

His castle consisted of a door and many neat windows circled the castle. Soundwave's castle only had a plain door and a few windows.

"Well, It's yours to do with." Soundwave shrugged.

"Exactly!" Starscream smirked.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron were still sitting around.

"Hey Megatron, hot enough for ya?" Optimus asked.

"Too hot, sometimes having red optics makes you hotter!" Megatron complained.

"So that means you, Starscream, Dreadwing, Shockwave and Knock Out are hot all the time?" Optimus asks.

"Pretty much!" Megatron answered.

Megatron held up one servo to wipe his forehead, some sunlight shone on his claws which made the light bounce off into Optimus' face.

"Megatron, put your hand down the light is in my optics!" Optimus groaned. This got Megatron an idea.

Megatron put his hand down halfway making the light bounce towards Soundwave but the light bounced off his face-screen and into Starscream's optics knocking him on his back. Megatron laughed. Back with Bee and Shockwave, they were playing in the sand. Well, Shockwave was burying Bee.

"So, how could I possibly get those femmes to notice me?" Bee asked as Shockwave had him buried all the way up to his neck.

"Mabye try surfing closer to them!" Shockwave said.

"That could work, I just hope they think I'm good enough!" Bee said.

"I'm sure they will!" Shockwave said.

"Hey thanks for doing this, no wonder people say this is comforting, it's very relaxing." Bee said.

"Eh, no problem!" Shockwave said.

Later, Soundwave and Starscream were having a sand castle war. They had both built large walls big enough to cover themselves. Starscream was trying to attack by sneaking up towards Soundwave's wall. Soundwave took out a tentacle and it zoomed towards Starscream chasing him away.

"I don't think so Screamer!" Soundwave said.

Starscream smirked. He had another plan. He was in fact an excellent jumper. From his ground he leaped up and soared over Soundwave's castle. He tackled Soundwave starting a scuffle which lasted only a few seconds when Soundwave pinned him and the fact there was sand flying around.

"Thought you could outsmart me?" Soundwave asked.

But Starscream wasn't looking at him, instead he was looking at the large wall of sand that came tumbling down right on top of them burying them. Nearbye, Megatron was laughing. Optimus rolled his optics.

"That was great!" Megatron said walking over and knocking down Starscream's wall.

He purposely stepped on the lump in the sand hearing 2 painful yelps as he stepped on the seekers. One of Starscream's hands pop out and grab Megatron's leg and uses it to get out, followed by Soundwave who grabbed Megatron's other leg.

"MEGATRON YOU LITTLE-" Starscream was stopped by Megatron's menacing stare. Starscream backed up a bit. "Nevermind!"

Meanwhile, Bee and Shockwave were back to surfing. Bee tried to get the femme's attention, but they were still looking at Shockwave who didn't look at them. Bee became depressed once again and went back to the sand. Shockwave followed.

"You okay?" Shockwave asked.

"It's not fair!" Bee said.

"I know it's not, but we just don't know why they won't look at you. Mabye their isn't a way without asking, but that would be weird." Shockwave said.

"Thanks for trying!" Bee said and walked away. Shockwave continued to follow.

"Come on Bee, there has to be something to cheer you up." Shockwave said.

"Like what?" Bee said.

"Uh...racing?"

"No!"

"Sand castle building?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Wrestling?"

"That cheers you up and we do that all the time!"

"True...just talking about anything?"

"I guess!"

"Trust me Bee, even when they do notice you, it's not like they going to remember us years from now! Besides, I'm sure they look at many others besides any of us. And...they are a lot older than us!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true!" Bee said feeling better. "Yeah, you're right, who needs them! As long as I know I'm good at surfing, that's all that matters."

Just then Makeshift came by looking concerned.

"Makeshift what's wrong?" Shockwave asked.

"Uh, unlike some mechs, I can handle only one femme looking at me but now there are a bunch." Makeshift said pointing to the same group of femme's that were looking at Shockwave a while ago.

"UGH! Someone get those femme's out of here!" Bee groaned.

_**End of episode 8!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Episode 9: Lazerbeak's Gift

Episode 9: Lazerbeak's Gift

Over at Soundwave's house, he, Optimus, Bumblebee and Shockwave were on Soundwave's computer looking for some music to put on a CD. So far they have found 7 songs and only needed one left. Lazerbeak also helped.

"You're more of a disco kind of guy aren't you?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, kind of. But we have enough of that kind" Soundwave said.

"True, what about heavy metal?" Shockwave asked.

"Nah, that stuff is annoying." Soundwave said and Lazerbeak agreed.

"Well, mabye we should take a break. We have been doing this for an hour!" Bee said.

"You're right, and Lazerbeak looks tired." Soundwave said looking at his brother's optics dimming a bit. Soundwave got up and held Lazerbeak in his hands. "Alright Lazerbeak, time for your afternoon recharge." He cooed Lazerbeak as he put him in his specially made cage big enough for Bee to crawl in.

They all watched happily as Lazerbeak drifted to sleep. Soundwave slowly and lightly petted Lazerbeak's head.

"Man, if something was to happen to him, I don't know what I would do!" Soundwave sighed.

"I think I might!" Bee said thinking.

_**Bumblebee's thought...**_

The whole town of Iacon is destroyed in a nuclear explosion killing everybody except Soundwave who runs away laughing like crazy!

_**Back in reality...**_

"Wow Bee, I wouldn't do all that...Megatron might!" Soundwave said.

"Nah, that more like Shockwave!" Optimus said.

"HEY!" Shockwave protested.

"I'm joking...Wheeljack would destroy the town." Optimus thought.

"Anyways, come on, let's do something else and let Lazerbeak get some sleep." Bee said.

They all leave to go out somewhere. Lazerbeak meanwhile quickly woke up and screeched happily. He was alone which gave him time to work on a little present he had been making for Soundwave a few days ago. It turns out he was a skilled painter and was painting a picture of him and Soundwave. He had taken a photo from their scrapbook and was going to copy it. He flew out of his cage and continued his work. He felt pleased. Meanwhile, the others were talking out on the porch.

"So, what exactly was your favorite moment with Lazaerbeak?" Bee asked.

"I think the best moment was when he first was able to speak. That was a really fun day!" Soundwave said.

"You two don't ever argue!" Shockwave said.

"I know, well, we both pretty much are one person. So we kinda always agree on the same thing." Soundwave explained.

"True!" Bee said.

"That explains why he never states his opinion on things all the time." Shockwave said.

"You and Megatron never agree on a lot of things do you?" Bee asked Optimus.

"Not a lot of things, why I find more nice or peaceful ideas, he thinks of aggressive and sinister ideas. But even though we are different we still love each other as brothers!" Optimus explains.

"That is sweet Optimus!" Soundwave said.

Optimus blushes slightly. Meanwhile, Lazerbeak is nearly done with the painting. He felt pleased with himself and was surprised he was finishing it up so quickly. He hoped Soundwave didn't come back yet. He continued feeling inspired by how much he loved his brother.

_"I'm sure Soundwave is going to love this! But I wish I could do more..." _Lazerbeak thought looking over at the computer and unused CD. _"AHA!"_

Meanwhile at the library, the group had picked out their own books and were reading them at a table. Bee looked at what Soundwave was reading.

"Hey Soundwave, why does that book look familiar?" Bee asked.

"Oh this is the sequel book to the original one that I used to read to Lazerbeak when we were little. I'm glad they made another one." Soundwave said flipping a page.

"Wow, I need to find a copy." Bee said interested. "You should get that to read to Lazerbeak."

"Really, you think I should?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm sure he would love to read that!" Bee assured.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt!" Soundwave said.

It was about 15 minutes later when Lazerbeak had finished the painting. He had remembered one song that Soundwave used to listen to years ago but had forgotton about it. Lazerbeak was going to change that. He found the song on the computer and downloaded it to copy onto the disc. Once it was complete, he sat the disc next to the painting of him and Soundwave. The painting showed them sitting on a hill and the sun setting behind them. Optimus was the one who had taken the picture the day they were sitting there. Lazerbeak thought it was his favorite picture. About 5 minutes later Lazerbeak, tired and satisfied, went back to recharge. Just in time as Soundwave came in with the book in his hands. He was stunned at what was in front of him. Lazerbeak peaked one optic open. Soundwave saw the painting before the CD. He cut on the lights upon seeing Lazerbeak awake.

"Lazerbeak? What's this?" Soundwave said surprised.

Lazerbeak squawked in cybertronian.

_"I wanted to make you something as a thank you for taking care of me all these years. I painted this from a photo in the scrapbook!" _Lazerbeak said happily.

Soundwave walked over and severely wished he could smile. As soon as Lazerbeak came close enough, Soundwave hugged him tightly. Lazerbeak couldn't hug back.

"Thank you so much Lazerbeak, you don't know how much this means to me!" Soundwave said trying not to cry. "I love you!"

_"I love you too!"_ Lazerbeak said nearly crying himself.

"Oh, remember that book I read to you a few years ago?" Soundwave asked grabbing the book from his chair.

_"Yeah?"_

"Turns out, they made another!" Soundwave said holding it up.

_"WHOA, REALLY!" _Lazerbeak said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't know if you wanted to read it but, I got it anyway." Soundwave said.

_"THANK YOU SOUNDWAVE! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT!" _Lazerbeak said excitedly. "_By the way, look, I finished the CD for you!"_

Soundwave noticed the CD and looks at it. Lazerbeak had written on it: "_**Best songs from Soundwave and Lazerbeak"**_

"Wow, this is great! I can't thank you enough!" Soundwave said.

_"Oh you will once you see the 8th song!" _Lazerbeak said making Soundwave tilt his head in confusion.

Later that night, the painting had been put up on the wall. Soundwave had put the CD in his Boombox and layed on his bed. They both enjoyed the selected songs. Once the 8th song came on, Soundwave gasped in surprise.

"No way! I remember this!" Soundwave said.

_"Brings back memories doesn't it brother?" _Lazerbeak asked from his cage.

"It sure does brother...it sure does!" Soundwave replied.

_**End of episode 9!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Episode 10: G1 Invaders

Episode 10: G1 Invaders

_**NOTE: Final Episode! TIME SKIP! I'm sorry to say that even though the title is "Youngling Adventures" this episode takes place when they are adults. Nothing too special, just a regular episode with not much of a big ending. Don't expect one.**_

**_Many years later...the younglings are now adults._**

It was just another normal day on an suburban Cybertron. Nobody thought anything big was going to happen today. Well...they thought completely wrong. It was early one morning and everyone was sleeping in. It was Saturday and many cybertronians were still tired. Shockwave and Soundwave were the most tired. The previous night they had been working on upgrading all the lab machines in the basement. Soundwave stayed over to continue work that morning. Unknown to them, they were about to be woken up to something strange. In the lab, a large green swirl materialized in the middle of the room. Then...suddenly two figures appeared. One with one optic and the other with two optics and a cannon beside it's head. Meanwhile, Shockwave awoke hearing something from downstairs. At first he thought Soundwave was starting early. He yawned and stretched and went to find Soundwave. Only to see that Soundwave was in the spare room.

"Soundwave?" Shockwave said surprised.

"Huh? What? What's that noise?" Soundwave asked.

"I thought it was you!" Shockwave said. "Come on, let's check the basement.

Back in the basement the figures had fully stepped out and the green swirl disappeared. The figures were revealed to be G1 Shockwave and G1 Soundwave. They looked upset.

"Blasted transport, where are we?" G1 Shockwave said looking around.

"Discovery: Secret Lab!" G1 Soundwave said looking around.

"Well, whoever this lab belongs to we might just find what we need." G1 Shockwave says walking around.

G1 Soundwave looks through a window to see outside and wished he could gasp.

"New Discovery: We are on Cybertron, but it looks like a suburban neighborhood!" G1 Soundwave said in his mono-tone voice.

"Cybertron? Different? ILLOGICAL!" G1 Shockwave said shoving him aside to look for himself. He was quick to apolagize. "My mistake Soundwave, you're logically right!"

Just then, regular Shockwave and Soundwave were heard coming down the stairs. As soon as they did, they became speechless at the mechs in front of them. The G1's stared back. Both versions were just completely shocked.

"Uh Soundwave are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shockwave asked.

"Yep!" Soundwave simply replies.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" G1 Shockwave yelled showing his weapons.

"WAIT, WAIT! I'm Shockwave and this is Soundwave." Shockwave said.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! I WOULD NEVER LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF REINDICON (Reindeer)." G1 Shockwave yells.

"EXCUSE ME?" Shockwave snaps.

"Question: Why no face?" G1 Soundwave asks.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Soundwave snaps.

All four mechs were now arguing with each other for a good 2 minutes before Shockwave broke it up.

"WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASEMENT AND WHY ARE THEIR OTHERS VERSIONS OF US!" He yells startling the others.

"Answer: We'll explain!" G1 Soundwave said.

Later, after explaining the war, the symbols, the deaths and Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave went completely silent.

"You guys are lucky to have a peaceful environment!" G1 Shockwave said.

"I guess! But, I would never hurt my friends." Soundwave said.

Soundwave had explained Lazerbeak and his face-screen to G1 Soundwave who was interested.

"But seriously, can you talk like us?" Soundwave asks.

"...Is this good enough?" G1 Soundwave asked embarrased in fact.

"Not quite, you still sound like you're a computer." Shockwave said. "So, how did you get here?"

"We were investigating more energon on other planets. The control got messed up and it took us here!" G1 Shockwave said.

"Oh, well, please don't take over this demension. It's nice here, I don't want to be part of a war!" Soundwave said.

"Answer: We won't, but we may be here for a while" G1 Soundwave said. "Question: May we see you're friends?"

"Sure, if they are up!" Shockwave said.

As if on cue, Optimus, Bumblebee, Megatron and Starscream were coming to check on Soundwave's and Shockwave's process. They immediately stop in horror when they see the doubles.

"WHAT-"

"THE-"

"SLAGGING-"

"FRAG?" They all said one-by-one.

G1 Soundwave and Shockwave stare back surprised to see Optimus and Megatron not pounding each other.

"What's going on?" Bee asks.

"We'll explain!" Soundwave said.

"Explain: Starscream's long claws" G1 Soundwave said pointing at them.

"Uh, I was born with them!" Starscream said.

"Hmm, you two should be beating the slag out of each other by now!" G1 Shockwave said pointing at the two taller mechs.

"Why?" Both brothers say at the same time then look at each other.

"You two are major enemies in our demension!" Shockwave said.

Optimus and Megatron look at each other again concerned.

"What do I have against him? He's my brother!" Megatron said which alarmed the G1's.

"Wish: I want to live here!" G1 Soundwave said.

"I thought you were severely loyal to Megatron?" G1 Shockwave said.

"Answer: True, but still!"

"So, going to explain to us?" Bee asks.

Later, the former younglings had to explain the problem to all of their friends who were shocked. The G1's were shocked to see some of their own enemies and allies. Many were surprised to hear about their life in the other demension. But Knock Out and Makeshift were actually new to them. Ravage, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble, Frenzy, Slugfest and Overkill occasionally peeked out to see the new world. Shockwave and Soundwave had agreed to help send their counterparts back by fixing their controller. By the time they had finished, it was late in the afternoon. The G1's, Shockwave, Soundwave, Optimus, Bee, Starscream and Megatron all stood in Shockwave's basement.

"Well, I guess this is it. We thank you dearly for fixing our device, of course you know that means we will never see you guys again." G1 Shockwave said.

"We know, it was nice to know that there are others versions of us!" Optimus said.

"Yeah, it was nice while it lasted!" Bee said.

"So, no chance of joining the Autobots?" Optimus asks.

"No way!" G1 Soundwave said with a different tone surprising everyone.

"Uh...Soundwave?" G1 Shockwave asks.

"What? I learned it from them!" G1 Soundwave laughs.

Just then the green swirl materialized again behind the G1's.

"Well, this is it!" Megatron said.

"The end to something cool!" Soundwave said.

As the G1'S enter the portal they turn their heads around to them for a few seconds, then turn back and walk further in as the swirl disappears. It becomes silent for a minute before Megatron breaks it.

"Huh, so they serve me eh?" Megatron thought rubbing his chin.

"Don't get any ideas!" Starscream said.

"I wonder who will win the war?" Shockwave said.

"We probably will never know!" Soundwave said.

"Well, they may be evil but...let's hope the best for them." Optimus said. "Megatron, you would never go evil and try to kill me would you?"

"Primus no! You're my brother!" Megatron smiled.

"I wonder what they are thinking about right now!" Bee wondered.

Meanwhile, G1 Shockwave and Soundwave were back in their demension on a ship they both had made for the mission.

"Hey Soundwave, think there will be any chance to see a Cybertron like that?" G1 Shockwave asked.

"Mabye...just mabye..." G1 Soundwave nodded.

_**End of episode 10!**_

_**The End...**_

_**The sequel has been made called TF Prime: Younglings Adventures Return. It takes place before this episode but after all the others! Please check it out!**_


End file.
